The way a connection is made between two items, e.g. tubular items, depends on the nature of the materials to be interconnected, on the substance conveyed by said items, on the dimensions of the items, and also on the stresses exerted on the connection and/or on the items to be interconnected, and finally on the facilities to be provided. A very large number of connectors are therefore already in existence, each satisfying one or more well-defined technical problems.
The present invention relates to a connector for interconnecting two parts, with at least one of the two parts being subjected to high stresses, essentially of vibratory origin and of thermal origin, which part(s) should not be subjected to additional mechanical stresses by the connection.
For example, French patent document FR-A-2 481 761 describes a thermal barrier between a high pressure and high temperature centrifugal pump and its motor.
The thermal barrier disclosed in this document is constituted by two cheeks clamped against a thermally insulating gasket, with the assembly being held in place by ties running parallel to the axis of the motor.
This type of device acts as a barrier to heat flow, but it does not constitute a universal connection enabling a first part to be connected to a second part without requiring either of the parts to be drilled.
French patent document FR-A-2 234 507 discloses a screwed connection in which a sealing ring is compressed between two flanges by means of a clamping device comprising a ring and collars in several portions.
Such a connection is suitable for tubes enamelled on the inside, which are small in size and which are subjected to low stresses. However it does not confer thermal barrier qualities on the connection, nor does it limit the mechanical stresses that may appear in each of the portions of the connection because of vibration or because of differential expansion.
The object of the present invention is to mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks by providing a releasable connector which is easily installed and which guarantees a reliable and leakproof connection between two parts, at least one of which is subjected to high stresses, and in particular thermal stresses, while limiting the mechanical stresses imparted on the two parts.